


Me Hearty

by Tezzieh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, gross romance, pure fluff, writer is captain swan trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vibrant plusses that said him nothing, until Emma said those very impactful words to him. “Killian, we are going to be parents.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One - Future in Laws are a Pain in the ARSE

**Author's Note:**

> One out of Three, in which Killian may regret ever bringing his cock in close proximity of Emma’s womb, poor guy.

“Are you going to avoid me all week?” Emma asks, grabbing him by the wrist. Killian gulps audibly. “I haven’t been avoiding you… I just.. I’ve been thinking is all.” He sounds just a tad nervous, which set’s all of Emma’s alarm bells blaring. She shakes her head, her blond locks dancing over her shoulder in a way that makes Killian’s insides melt all over again. “We need to talk about this, real soon.” She says. Killian bites his lower lip. “You’re not going to like what I have to say.” He mumbles. Emma cups his cheek with his free hand, rubbing his scruffy jaw. “Killian, please.” She whispers.

“But Emma, I am in no way suited to be a father.”   
Emma shakes her head and pulls him in for a kiss. Killian kisses back rather greedily, cursing himself for not doing so for a full week. It’s been almost impossible, in retrospect. Emma’s lips feel simply too good on his. He is still so exorbitantly smitten with Emma, even though he is rather scared of what their future has now in store for them.

 

~~~

 

He hates to admit it, but morning sickness makes Emma very grumpy. But her mother’s constant hovering, Killian knows for a fact, makes it all worse. “Do you need anything, tea, orange juice, pickles, whipped cream?” Mary Margaret asks. Emma’s cheeks show a slightly green hue and Killian hands her the bucket, faithfully holding her blond locks out of her face. “Sorry to say, but you are not really helping.” Killian looks up at Mary Margaret. Snow gives him a disturbed expression in return. Killian looks away from Snow, to her husband, arching a single dark brow. David, who is seated in the armchair, Killian’s armchair, rocking Neal on his knee, frowns back.   
  “I won’t ask either of you to get the hell out, but bloody hell, try to be less helpful for once.” Killian says, as he stands up to empty the bucket in the toilet. Mary Margaret follows after him. “Killian, she is my daughter, I owe it to her to help her.” She says. Killian shakes his head. “Not like this, with all due respect, but she only just stopped throwing up, until you came in with all your help. Don’t for a moment think that I am enjoying any of the ooze, moodswing and lack of sexual interaction.” Killian upends the contents of the bucket in the toilet and flushes, rinsing the bucket in the sink and carrying it back into the living.    
He walks over to the couch, setting the bucket beside it and drawing the blanket closer around Emma’s shoulders. He presses a slightly prickly kiss to her temple and strokes her golden locks. Emma smiles at him weakly and grabs Killian’s hand. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. He loves her, with all his heart, or rather, half of hers, but his heart is still a little scared.

 

“Killian, we need to talk, please come into the kitchen with me.”

 

Killian looks up at David and sighs. He stands up and follows the blond into the kitchen. David closes the door and turns to Killian, who leans against the counter. “What’s the matter, sheriff?” Killian tries to make light of the situation, but the expression on David’s face tells tales of little light-heartedness. “My daughter is pregnant and you are the father.” David says. “Thank for the update, the notion completely escaped my mind.” Killian can not help being sarcastic. “I painted the picture, now point out to me what is missing!” David flares up at Killian. “You tell me...” Killian arches one brow. “You are not married to her.” David is almost shouting and Killian feels the immediate urge to back off a little. “Do I look like the wedding type of pirate to you?” He still dares ask.  

“You will wed my daughter before the child is born, or you will regret ever staying in Storybrooke.” David says in his most kingly voice. Killian turns his eyes to his own shoes. “I’ll see what I can do.” He replies in a hushed voice.

 

~~~

 

The house is comfortably devoid of helpful friends and family. Henry is at Regina’s place and Mary Margaret and David have their hands full of own toddler and can’t come over. Killian thanks all the gods he does not believe in that he can have a few moments alone with Emma.   
  “Love, we need to talk about something.” Killian says, putting an arm around Emma’s shoulders. “We are making progress, you are instigating the talk for a change, I like that.” Emma smiles, leaning against him. He chuckles softly. “I must admit I needed a few weeks of careful planning, but here goes nothing.” He let’s go of Emma’s shoulder and kneels in front of her. Emma looks down upon him and Killian is painfully aware that his hands are clammy with sweat. “K-Killian...” Emma mumbles. Killian shakes his head.  
The former pirate reaches for the small velvet box in his pocket and pulls in out. “Princess Emma Swan, will you do me the way too big honor is of being my wife.” The words jumble out of his mouth clumsily and Killian has to fumble to open the box. Emma gasps, peering down on the silver band, inlaid with a tiny diamond swan. The silence is a sting to Killian’s heart. Just as he wants to put the ring away and slink off, Emma nods. “Yes, Killian, yes!” She says. Killian smiles up at her, widely. He takes her hand onto his hook and put the ring on her finger. Her smile is wide and lights up his whole being. Killian stands, pulling her up as well. Their lips lock tenderly and instead of knotting his hand in her hair, Killian traces a hand over Emma’s belly, feeling only a minute swell.

 

~~~

 

“Oh my god, my baby is getting married!!!” Mary Margaret cheers. Emma makes a groaning noise and hides herself behind Killian. “We’ll have to hurry with the planning, I mean, in a month or two you are too big to fit comfortably in a beautiful wedding dress.” Aurora says. Emma sighs deeply and sinks down on the couch. “Can we please do this whole wedding gig after I squeeze out this baby, please?” She almost begs. “Oh no no, you can’t. Once you have the baby, getting married is not an easy job.” Ashley doesn’t let Emma chicken out so easily. Emma looks up at Killian, taking his hand and giving him her best pouty face.

 

“I think it is best when you and David go for a walk, Killian.” 

 

Snow stands up and takes Killian by the arm, guiding him to the door. David follows on her heels and gestures for him to go outside with him. Killian turns to Emma, who looks at him slightly bleary eyed. “No Emma, he can’t stay, we have brought a lot of dresses and you are going to fit them all.” Aurora says, overly happy. “But I...” Emma feebly protests. “We brought sweets and we will have fun, Emma, I promise.” Belle is much softer than the princesses. Emma looks down on her lap. Killian walks back to her, crouching before her. “You saved us so many times, Swan, surely you will survive extreme wedding planners over here.” He places a hand on her knee and smiles his old pirate smile at her. Emma draws him up to her level and kisses him with a little bit of desperation. Killian kisses back, but then slowly pulls away. “You’ll make it, I know you will.” He stands, kisses her on the top of her head and follows David to his truck.

 

David pulls over at Regina’s place. Killian gives him a frown. “What’s the plan, Charming?” Killian asks. “If the Princesses are getting Emma wedding ready, we should do the same for you.” David replies, before exiting the car and knocking on the front door. Robin opens and David looks back at his truck, gesturing to Killian. Killian sighs a little and jumps out of the truck, following his future father in law, gods, it physically hurts to think of David as such, into Regina’s house.   
  “Ah there he is, the groom to be.” August smirks, pouring Killian a glass of whiskey, adding a few ice cubes and hands the glass to Killian. Killian groans, painfully aware that this way he can not gulp his drink down, but has to sip from it like some regal rich prat. He takes his first sip and makes to plop down beside Little John, but Robin catches him by his arm. “Oh no Tiger, you are fitting suits.” The Bandit smiles widely. Killian gives him an unamused look, but submits, knowing he has little choice.   
“The fairies lend us a wand and gave August the very temporarily permission to use it, so we could conjure you the perfect tux for the wedding.” Will explains. Killian nods, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. David pulls the veil off a tall mirror. Killian glances at himself. Bring his back to the few weeks he knew darkness. There are slight bags under his eyes, his hair is fluffy in a dried out way and hands down over his forehead. “I look like trash.” He huffs, bringing his hair back in order. “Fuss not, friend, I have the key.” August says, waving the wand. With a puff of blue smoke, Killian stands, dressed in a suit, all black and with a tailcoat. “Oh no, no no no.” He shakes his head. “I am not wedding Emma looking like a bloody penguin.” Killian says. August waves the wand again and the tailcoat vanishes. “It looks like he going to a funereal, can you change the all black theme?” Little John asks. August shrugs and waves the wand for a third time, changing the suit to grey. 

  “Wait wait wait, this is never going to go smoothly.” Killian says loudly, after the so maniest suit that doesn’t quite tickle his fancy. “I have a much better idea. I once wore the attire of Prince Charles. I bet the wand is able to pull that from my memory.” Killian says. August nods, pointing the wand at Killian’s forehead. He waves it and yes, it works. Killian smirks at his reflection. “Oh yes, she is going to love this.” He says.

 

~~~

 

“Are we really getting married next month?” Killian ask, looking up at Emma from his comfortable place in her lap. She smiles up him and plays a bit with his hair, brushing it over his forehead and back away. Killian smiles back at her, intensely happy in the moment. “I love you.” Emma whispers. “I love you to and I always will. Both of you. I might be terribly insecure about raising a child. But I still love you and I am standing by you, no matter what.” Killian raises one hand to stroke Emma’s cheek. She places her hand over his and leans into his touch. They smile at each other and drink each other in.

 

~~~

 

Emma’s doe party is in the big house by the water, all the girls enter, giggling loudly. “My que to go, your father invited me to Grannies. I bet he feels the need to lecture me.” Killian says, kissing Emma briefly on the lips, before leaving through the back door.   
  “Where is my beautiful daughter, the bride to be~!” Mary Margaret singsongs, rolling the stroller into the living. Emma smiles. “Are you excited?” Merida asks. “Really nervous, actually. I am not quite sure if a married life is for me.” Emma pours all her guests a cup of tea. “You are a princess, they always marry their true love.” Ariel says, sitting down. “He is a pirate and I am not a princess.” Emma protests feebly. “You are my daughter, so you are a Princess and Hook will be your Prince.” Mary Margaret sits down and pulls her daughter beside her.    
  


“So what are we doing tonight?”

 

The girls spend the night gossiping and drinking tea, since all of them are well aware of Emma not being allowed any alcohol during the pregnancy.

  
The men, on the contrary all get rather shit faced, all save Killian, because he knows he can not be hung over on his own wedding day.


	2. From Pirate to Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!!!  
> [Killians horse https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c5/2e/36/c52e36b31a25f6f4d5751e34947020eb.jpg]  
> [Wedding carriage http://www.nyshorse.com/images/carriagepump-jim.jpg]

Killian gives himself one last glance, turning his back on the mirror. “Are you ready?” Will asks. Killian laughs joylessly. “Will a pirate ever be ready for marriage, I think not mate, but it’s Emma, so I’ll just get through with it.” Killian shrugs a little and run a hand through his hair, brushing a few stray locks from his forehead. “That is the spirit.” Robin smiles and walks over to the door. Killian follows closely behind him.  
He stands slightly flabergasted when he find that Sean is waiting on the driveway. He is waiting with a fully saddled horse. A white seed with golden briddle and a red blanket. Perfect for a Prince, yes, but not for Killian. Or so he thought. “Not good?” Sean asks. “Just… not what I expected.” Killian replies, swinging into the ornate saddle. He gathers the reigns in his hands and smiles down on the men gathered around his steed. The stallions nickers calmly. “I’ll see you on location lads.” Killian puts his heels into his stallion and the animal trots off.

Almost all the guests are seated when Killian arrives. Leroy rises and takes his horse, leading the stunning animal away. He makes his way to the altar with as much swagger as he can munster, in this rather insecure moment of his life. He is still rather convinced he is not a wedding type of guy. He takes a deep breath and turns towards the isle. Music starts playing and a carriage stops on the edge of the clearing. David stands up and walks over to the carriage. He helps Emma out and leads her to the isle.   
Killian loses his breath. Emma is beautiful. More beautiful than ever before. Her dress is befitting of the most high Queen and just the right amount of revealing. Small white flowers are braided into the tumbles of her blond locks and the most beautiful of smiles pulls at her lips. Killian only has eyes for her and startles a little when David clears his throat. “Take good care of my daughter.” David says. “Of course I will, she is my one true love.” Killian answers, without taking his eyes off of Emma. David smiles and walks back to his spot between Henry and Mary Margaret.   
“You look wonderful Emma.” Killian says. He takes her hands in his single one and bring them to his face, kissing her knuckles. Emma flusters every so slightly, a thing Killian only recognises because he spends so much time studying that lovely face.

Archie Hopper clears his throat, but is not truly heard. Beside him, Pongo stands up and barks loudly. Everyone is silent and Archie clears his throat again. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered today, to see Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest wed to Killian Jones.” He announces. Everyone cheers, even the dwarves. The Merry Men, led by Robin and Will, cheer the loudest. Killian and Emma laugh at each other.   
“I.. I wrote my own vows...” Killian mumbles at Emma. “Me too.” She whispers in return. “Do you want to start, Killian?” Archie asks. Killian nods and looks Emma deep in her eyes. 

“Emma Swan… When I first met you, you were just another adventurer, out for the beans. The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. Naturally I totally double crossed you, if you hadn’t tied me up. But you know, that notion dropped soon enough. Because you were not only captivating to look at, you were brave and you showed me you could fight. And gods, after that kiss in Neverland I knew I could never forget about you. Here we stand, you and I, about to get bloody wed. I never expected that.” Killian rattles, only pausing to take the smaller of the two rings that Henry holds out on a small red pillow.   
“I will probably be a lousy excuse for a father and even worse of a husband. But Emma, know that no matter what happens, you will always be the one I look for in a crowd. You are the one I want to come home to. Our future will be a bright one, even if we have to sail away to an isle with white beaches and palm trees. I’ll do that for you. I’ll anything for you, no matter the price, because your smile is worth all the gold on my ship. I love you.” He places the ring on Emma’s finger and rubs at her skin for a little bit.

“Killian Jones, Captain Hook, I am sorry that what I have to say is less colorful. But I want you to know that I will always find you and that is because you have half my heart. And that means we are bound to live and die together, side by side.” Emma takes the remaining ring from the pillow. She puts it on Killian’s ring finger and holds his hand for a moment.  
“You may now kiss the bride.” Archie announces.  
Killian cups Emma’s face with his hand, the gold of his ring cold against her warm skin. He draws her forward and locks his lips with hers in a very very intense fashion. Through all his doubts and insecurities about this all, she is his light and his utter happiness. All the guests clap and cheer and Killian is pretty sure Snow is crying in a dramatic fashion. Slowly he breaks away from Emma’s lips and he looks at the guests, who have all stood up and some even dabbing at their eyes with a handkerchief. “I think we did it right.” Emma says, leaning into Killian’s side. “I am sure we did, love.” Killian smiles widely. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce Prince Killian Jones and Princess Emma Jones!” Archies calls out.

Killian looks at Emma, his mouth agape. “P-prince… What?” His eyes travel to David, who nods. “You are married to a Princess, that makes you a Prince.” Mary Margaret says. “Gosh...I sure never expected that to happen.” Killian admits. Emma entwines her fingers with his. “Well, if it is any comfort, I never expected myself to be a Princess either.” She tells him. “But you parents are royalty, mine were… runaways. my mother died birthing me and my father abandoned me and my brother on a ship, where we were slaves.” It slips out before Killian realizes. Emma looks at him, her expression mildly shocked. “I’m sorry I should not have said that...” Killian mutters. Emma shakes her head. “It’s fine.” She assures him.

A couch is brought in by the dwarves and they usher Killian and Emma to sit down.

David stands up and takes Archie’s place behind the altar. He clears his throat and looks at Killian and Emma. “The moment I knew this pirate liked my daughter, I was ready to call in the cavalry and bring him to the gallows. I thought him not worthy for my daughter. She is a Princess and he was a scoundrel of a pirate. But I was forced to change my mind, when I saw he changed, for her. How he did everything for her. He traded his ship for her and even died for her. He started to remind me of myself. And it struck me, this is what people do for true love. And trust me, it is only for true love that I allow him in close proximity to Emma.” David smiles widely and Killian knew he was mildly joking. “I wish you all the love in the world. I know you make each other happy and you are made for each other. Congratulations!” David gives Emma and Killian a wide smile and takes his place beside Mary Margaret, only for her to rise from her seat.   
“Emma, you are the apple of my eye and I might not have been there for the first 28 years of your life, but I am here now. And I am so glad I can see you getting married. Of course, you know I wasn’t initially a big fan of Killian. But I know true love and what it looks like and what I am your father have, that is what you and Killian have. Killian, take good care of my daughter, I know you can.” Mary Margaret says. Emma laughs softly and leans into Killian, snaking her arms around his. Killian leans his head against Emma’s and smiles happily.  
Next is Henry’s turn. He looks around nervously at first, but seems to catch confidence after a brief minute. “Mom. I’ll be very honnest, when dad came into town, I really hoped you two would get together, which was a major reason for me to dislike Hook. But then.. Then Neal sacrificed himself for us all and it seemed to me that Killian healed you and he did his best through the bad and the worst and I knew he deserved you. Killian, beside me dad and grandpa… David of course.. You are the best.” Henry smiles innocent and Killian and Emma grin widely at the boy.

The morning went on and on as more on more people has something to say to the bride and groom. Killian and Emma listen patiently and played with each others fingers a little.

The carriage appears on the edge of the clearing again and Killian rises, offering Emma his arm and leading her towards it. She steps in first, he follows close behind. The horses trot off and bring the happy couple to another part of the forest, where Regina magically erected white silk party tents and Granny is unloading the wedding cake with Robin’s assistance. Killian hops out of the carriage and helps Emma out as well. “Look’s lovely, don’t you think dear.” He cooes teasingly. Emma nods. “Oh yes, everyone has outdone themselves… for us. That is strange to think about.” Emma says, twining her fingers with Killian’s. “But pleasant none the less. It’s our day, we might as well enjoy getting pampered.” Killian says, drawing Emma into the crowds.  
Everyone gathers around them to congratulate them. Of course David and Mary Margaret are first, hugging Emma and Killian tightly. Henry is neck, almost tackling his mother in his hug. Killian laughs and embraces them both. Henry giggles a little and Emma laughs along with him. When their embrace is finally over, Regina and Robin come forward to shake hands. Regina yelps as Emma pulls her into a hug, but returns the embrace after a while. Robin claps Killian on the shoulder and the two men smile widely at each other. 

 

After a while of giving paws and exchanging body heat, Emma and Killian have finally spoken briefly to all the guests and the wedding cake is rolled in. David hands Emma knife and Killian frowns. “We have to cut the cake together.” Emma informs, amused that he does not know. “All of it?” Killian makes wide eyes at the absolutely huge cake. “No no, only the first piece.” Emma reassures him. Killian exhales in relief. Emma places his hand over hers and together they cut the first piece of cake.  
Emma holds out a piece of cake, feeding to Killian. All the Princesses cooe in delight and the men wolf whistle as some frosting lands on Killian’s cheek. Emma leans in and licks it away, causing some guys to whistle loudly. Killian chuckles and pulls Emma closer to him for a kiss. Emma gladly accepts the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck. Killian places a hand in the small of her back and pulls her body firmly against his own.

Everyone enjoys the cake. Emma wanders around the tents, sitting down to chat with Merida and Mulan, plopping down on her father’s lap to just sit and let him cuddle her for a while. She wanders over to chat with Regina and fawn over the baby and Roland for a while. She sits with the dwarves, talks to Archie and shares a giggle with Belle and Ashley. But all the while, she keeps her eye on Killian, who’s sat down and shares a drink of champagne with Robin, Will, Sean, August and Lord Macintosh.

After the cake is cleared away, the chairs and couches are moved from one tent to either of the others. Everyone is ushered to the empty party tent and several of the dwarves and fairies pick up a musical instrument. The Waltz starts to play and Killian takes Emma by the waist, taking her to the middle of the tent. They slip into the dance so easily, looking each other in the eye.   
After a little while David and Mary Margaret enter the dancefloor as well. David draws Emma away from Killian and Mary Margaret takes her place. Killian is as careful as he can, not wanting to cause an accident with his hook while dancing with his mother in law. That would be the worst thing in the world. After a minute or five, David takes Mary Margaret again and Killian places his hand on Emma’s hip, drawing her into another dance. “I love you, Killian.” Emma whispers. “I love you too Emma.” Killian leans his forehead against Emma’s.  
One by one, the others join on the dancefloor as well. Robin and Regina dance happily, while Will does his best not to step onto Belle’s toes. Sean and Ashley take up a modest spot in a corner, while Philip and Aurora go all out. Merida dances with Lord Macintosh and Elsa indulges one of Robin’s Merry Men. Henry picks Roland up and twirls him through the air, making the boy giggle loudly.

The festivities move on to gift giving. Emma is given a crown by her mother and Killian a sword by David. Geppetto gives them a cradle for the baby. The dwarves made toys and the nuns sewn clothes. All the other gifts are either plants or more stuff that would assist them in catering to all the babies needs. Killian and Emma thank everyone for the gifts and smile, even though sometimes they question if they will ever use the given item.

The gifts are all loaded into David’s truck and the party proceeds until it is time for dinner. Everyone sits down at a long table and Regina claps her hands to summon all the goodness Granny’s cooked. Everyone talks and eats and talks and eats some more.

Then, late in the evening, when dessert is finally cleared away, the carriage rides up to the tents. Killian rises and helps Emma to stand up, bringing her over to the carriage.

The wedding night is something akin to the slow and true lovemaking sometimes described in songs. But that is a tale best not shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry baby's, not smut in this one, maybe in my next Captain Swan fic


	3. His name is Liam, Prince Liam Neal Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short last chapter
> 
> Happily married now and life goes on over several months.

Emma winces, pressing her hand to her swollen belly. “Quite the kicker, today, innit?” Killian places his hand over Emma’s own. “No, this was different.” Emma shakes her head. “How different.” Killian sits upright. “More like… Like my muscles squeezed tight, right here.” Emma moves his hand a little lower. Killian rubs her skin and leans in to gently kiss her. “Does it still hurt?” He asks gently. Emma shakes her head. But when she opens her mouth to reply, another jolt of pain ripples through her belly. But a bit sharper than before. Emma gasps and clasps Killian’s hand. “You are alright, love?” Killian asks softly. “I’m fine.” Emma says, slightly dismissive. “Of course you are.” Killian pulls her against him and hold her gently.   
Emma rests against her husband for a while, hoping that the pain would not come back. Killian leans his cheek against her hair and keeps his silence. He can practically feel Emma’s unease and nerves, but knows he does wisely by keeping his tongue. By now, he has learned that he has to tread carefully around his highly pregnant wife. He rubs at Emma’s shoulder and sits with her in silence for a while.

 

“Emma, I truly love you a lot, but I think pissing on the couch is a bit uncalled for.” Killian says. Emma looks up at him, rather disturbed, but then her hands shoot down to her belly, a sharp pain flashing through her muscles. “K-Killian… My waters broke.” Emma stutters, she stands up, resulting in a wash of fluids down her legs. “Call my parents, please!” She urges. Killian fishes his phone from his pocket and dials David’s number. “Hello, David? I think Emma needs to go to the hospital.” He can’t keep the light hint of panic out of his voice. He’s never even witnessed a woman giving birth before.   
  Not ten minutes later David pulls over in the driveway. Killian throws open the door and helps Emma to David’s truck. “I’m going to grab you your stuff, I’ll be right over, you be strong.” He says, carefully strapping Emma in. Emma nods. Killian smiles weakly at her and leans in to kiss her before turging back into house, where Mary Margaret helps him pack up Emma’s stuff.

 

Mary Margaret drives Killian to the Hospital, before heading out to pick Henry up from Regina’s place. Killian heads up the stairs to the maternity ward. He bursts into the room and Emma looks up at him. “Am I late?” He asks, setting Emma’s bag down on the floor. Emma shakes his head. “The contractions are only just coming on.” Doctor Whale answers. Killian takes a seat in the chair beside the bed and looks at Emma. “How are you, love?” He asks, gently tucking a strand of her hair out of her face. “A little bit nervous, but I guess better than with Henry. I am not as scared.” She says in all honesty. Killian smiles. “I bet you’re not half as nervous as me. I have no experience with this sort of situations or anything remotely similar. You’ll have to haul me like dead weight. I’m sorry, love.” He tries to make a bit of a joke of it. “Don’t worry, you’ll react to things by instinct.” David gently claps Killian on the back. Killian smiles like he has a toothache and gazes at Emma. “We’ll both be alright.” Emma says gently.  
Not soon after, her contractions get worse and she squeezes Killian’s hand until her knuckles turn white and his begin to bruise. Doctor Whale tells her she can’t push yet, which visibly frustrates Emma. David crouches beside the bed and dabs Emma’s forehead with a wet cloth. Killian would have done it himself, but Emma is in no way letting go of his hand. Right at that moment, Henry and Mary Margaret walk in. Doctor Whale looks at them with something akin to annoyance, but says nothing.

 

“Emma, I need you to push now.” Doctor Whale says. Emma firmly squeezes Killian’s and her mother’s hand. “It is okay baby, just push.” Snow says. Emma takes a deep breath and tenses up all her muscles, concentrating all her force in her birth canal. With a deep groan she gives her first push.    
“Take a few deep breaths first.” Doctor Whale warns, when Emma wants to push again right away. Emma looks annoyed, but complies anyway. Mary Margaret dabs her forehead with a napkin. Emma groans as a painful contraction washes over her. “Push Emma, now.” Doctor Whale urges. Emma huffs loudly and pushes again.

 

The silence is torn away by the wail of the newborn. “It’s a boy!” Mary Margaret says loudly. Doctor Whale wraps the small baby in a blue blanket and hands him over to Emma. Emma let’s go of Killian’s hand to be able to craddle the boy properly.    
“Have you thought of a name yet?” David asks. Emma looks up at Killian, her eyes questioning as much as David’s. 

“Liam… Liam Neal Jones.” Killian whispers.

“Prince Liam Neal Jones.” David corrects. Emma smiles up at first her husband and then her father. “Welcome to the world, Liam.” Emma whispers, kissing the wee little boy on his forehead.

 

~~~

 

Emma gently places Liam in his craddle and flops down on the bed. Killian sits down beside her. “Well, that sure was something...” He whispers, leaning down to kiss her. “Yeah, definitely. I never expected Doctor Whale to let go off the hook this quick.” Emma nuzzles her head into his lap. Gently, Killian strokes her hair. “It might have had something to do with your father glaring at him.” He says with a chuckle. Emma smiles softly at that. “Well it is just the three of us now.” She murmurs. “It is love, now sleep. I will look after Liam.” Killian replies.

  
  



End file.
